Rolling In The Deep
by martasalvatore
Summary: Elena is the best vampire hunter around. When her boss, Klaus, sets her out on a mission to kill the wild vampire Damon Salvatore will she kill him, or will she be able to tame him ? And maybe, just maybe fall in love with him at the same time ?


**-Epilogue-**

I woke up, the sun was shining brightly through my curtains; I should have bothered buying the more expensive ones, oh well. I stifiled a yawn as I got out of bed and peered out the window, it was going to be a very hot day. I walked around my apartment, I had missed it; I hadn't see any room other than my bedroom and bathroom in quite a while, occasionally the kitchen. Today was my day off, finally ! I had been working at least a month straight beforehand, waking at four in the morning and going to sleep at eleven in the afternoon, whilst surviving just on coffee. Some call me a 'tough cookie' and personally, I don't believe that I am. I mean, it's not as if I'm not a risk taker and I haven't been through a lot but there's so many problems in the world worse than any of mine and my goal is to solve a whole heap of them.

I ran my hand through my hair pondering what to do, just as I decided on taking a bath my phone rang.

_There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark_

I muffled the sound as I picked the phone up and quickly answered.

"And who may it be that has the honor to ruin my perfectly fantastic day off?"

She heard a chuckle on the other side of the line, she laughed back.

"Hey, there was no intention of making your day remotely better by laughing. Spill it Klaus."

Klaus sighed; he knew it was bad timing calling Elena on her day off but there was business to take care of.

"It's bad isn't it?" Elena felt her heart racing, there were some vampires that needed to be killed for clients, who wished to be free of them; then there were the ones, which needed to be rid of for the sake of the world.

"Yes," Klaus bluntly replied.

This vampire had been roaming from country to country, killing anyone in his way. His purpose was unknown but he finally had settled in the small and peaceful of Mystic Falls. There had been many "animals" attacks over the time period he had been staying there but no suspicions arose, for after all it couldn't be one of their own.

Klaus continued, "every area he leaves has been massacred, it's horrific. Elena, we need to stop him, you're the best we have and we need to stop him now."

I threw myself on the couch, I had never heard of a vampire this dangerous. It took my breath away even to imagine for a second the damage this vampire had caused, was causing. The adrenaline was pumping. The truth was, today I literally had nothing planned and as much a I hated to say it or think it; I was indeed estranged from the outside world, lonely and much in need of my job.

"Klaus, where is he? I'll go now, I'm ready for this, I can take him. If he's as dangerous as you tell me he needs to be stopped immediately."

Klaus smiled, he loved her passion; her fire. He also loved her, which made it impossibly hard to tell her about this mission, every mission she under took had certain risks but this one was the most terrifying of all. He couldn't help but think, he could lose her this time.

"Elena, you don't have to do this. I'm only telling you because he's stopped, as soon as he reached the peaceful town of Mystic Falls he stopped."

Elena wondered what could stop such a beast. After all the killing he had done, to resist ? Even after all the pain he had caused ?

"Klaus, I will do this; I'll take him down. Give me the details, he won't strike again; I promise."

And from the second Elena got off the phone with Klaus, she knew, she was going to stop this vampire immediately. Although he had paused there was no telling when he would strike again, too many innocent lives had been lost and he was going to pay.

And his name was Damon Salvatore.

**Wow, so literally second after I published my first story I'm posting this one :)**  
><strong>I hope you enjoy, I really like the idea to it, it just came to me.<strong>  
><strong>I have a few other ideas in my head and I'll see how I go on my stories so far and from there on I'll decide if I should continue.<strong>  
><strong>Please review, review, review ! xoxoxox Marta<strong>  
><strong><em>I know it's a short epilogue, forgive me.<em>**


End file.
